


Solangelo

by Vanna_Writes



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Family, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanna_Writes/pseuds/Vanna_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solangelo one shots I don't own them and I only have Belle Solace and Rose Callahan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Momma Approves

Will Solace didn't know how his mother was going to react to him bringing his boyfriend home. He honestly didn't know. He knew that she wasn't against homosexuals but he also didn't know how she would feel that her son was one. He already knew how Rose felt and apparently there was a bet going around camp. She and Pollux had won it. The blonde had just shook his head at the thought. He should have known that they would have started it. He casted a sideways glance at the man sitting in the passenger seat beside him and smiled. He was handsome and he was ninety percent sure that his mother would love Nico. Who wouldn't? Well... It was safe to not answer that question.  
"Are you worried?" Nico asked him and Will raised a brow, looking over at him again.  
"About?"  
Nico rolled his eyes at his blonde boyfriend. "Me meeting your mom." He said as Will blushed faintly but shrugged.  
"A little I guess. Rose already went ahead and I have no doubt she told her." He rolled his eyes at the thought of his sister. She had to have the first say in almost everything. Nico chuckled. "It's probably a good thing that she did."  
Will's lips twitched up as he pulled into the drive way. "It probably is. But remember. Mom is going to interrogate you. Just answer honestly, she has this eerie way of knowing if you're lying or not. And be respectful, don't mention anything-"  
Will was cut off with a kiss from his boyfriend and Nico smirked at him.  
"Will, I know. Stop worrying." He said as he got out of the truck with his boyfriend following. The son of Apollo grabbed Nico's hand and intertwined their fingers then gave him his charming and completely natural son of Apollo smile. Nico glanced up at him and barely smiled but how could he not? He was lucky.  
Will walked into the home with Nico in tow and they were both hit by the smell of fried chicken, mashed potatoes, corn, apple pie, and home. Will took a deep breath and smiled as Nico looked around. Was this what a real home was like? He wondered as he saw the various pictures on the walls and heard the voices in the kitchen, talking and laughing about something. He could basically hear the smiles in their tone. Will gave his hand a squeeze as he shut the door and pulled him towards the large kitchen.  
"Mom? I'm home" Will said as the blonde woman turned to him and smiled.  
"Will! You're finally here!" She said, walking over and hugging her son tightly. "You're okay" she whispered in his ear and he had no doubt that Rose had told her of the war. He hugged her back just as tightly and took in everything. His mother was alright.  
"Yeah, I'm fine, mom." He whispered as she pulled back and looked up at him. She gave him her famous Solace smile and nodded.  
"Look at you. All grown up and leading the medics. I'm so proud of you, Will." She said with pride gleaming in her eyes and he cracked a grin.  
"Thanks, mom."  
The green eyed woman just nodded before turning her attention to Nico and looking over him with a scrutinizing eye.  
"And this is Nico?" She asked, earning a nod from both men. "I've heard a lot about you, son of Hades. I heard that you helped my son with the battle at Camp and I also heard that you saved many lives." She said as Nico nodded.  
"Yes, ma'am." He said, sticking out his hand. "Nico Di Angleo, ma'am. And it's an honor to meet you. I've heard many wonderful things about you." He smiled as she raised a brow and he kissed her hand, causing her to smiled wider.  
"A gentleman." She commented before winking to her son. "Good choice. I'm Belle Solace and I approve." She said with a smile as she turned away from them and looked over at Rose and Connor.  
"You two had a bet on these two?" She asked and Rose smirked as Connor pouted.  
"We did and he lost. I won." She said as Belle laughed at her adopted daughter. Children of Apollo were something else.  
"You cheated." Connor countered and Rose rolled her eyes.  
"Stop being a sore loser, Connor or I'll shove an arrow up your ass"  
"Roselyn! Language!" Belle snapped and Rose shrunk back.  
"Sorry!" She grinned sheepishly as Connor laughed and Will smirked, placing his hands on his sister's shoulders.  
"Hey, twin."  
"Hey, twin. Guess what." Rose grinned, leaning her head back to look at him.  
"What?"  
"We're not single anymore!" She laughed as Nico and Will blushed and Connor smirked.  
"I guess we aren't." Will smiled and wrapped his arm around Nico as Connor slung his arm around Rose's shoulders.  
"Nope!" Connor looked over at Nico and winked. "Don't worry. Being with a child of Apollo is never boring. Trust me."  
Nico smirked back at him. "Of course not. They're always entertaining." He said as Rose and Will glared at the same time.  
"Hey! We're right here!" They snapped at the same time causing the men and Belle to laugh. Will squeezed Nico's hand again and smiled. He should have known that everything would have been alright. He was a son of Apollo after all.


	2. The Start of Forever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Nico get married and Will is a nervous wreck.

Some things would never change between the wonder twins. Some things would change like last names and today one of the last names got permanently changed. Rose Callahan smiled as she looked at her brother.  
"Well, aren't you spiffy" she said as she looked over him. His hair was slicked back and his suit was gray with a light blue dress shirt underneath. He smiled at her and looked her over, a light blue sleeveless dress and her hair in a styled curled.  
"You look beautiful" he winked and she just grinned.  
"Thank you. Buts it's all about you today, Will."  
He nodded, nervousness rising inside of him. Rose looked at him and rubbed his arms.  
"Don't worry. You're going to be fine." She said and he nodded.  
"Mom and dad coming in?" He asked and Rose smirked just as his mother walked in with their father right behind her.  
"Of course! Do you think I'm not going to see my only son on his wedding day?" His mother asked, looking at him then straightening out his suit.  
"Oh. Look at you." She smiled. "You're so handsome. Just like your father" she whispered as Apollo and Will blushed.  
"Thanks, momma." Will smiled and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "You look beautiful as always." He said and she laughed.  
"Thank you, but today's about you, sweetheart." She said the exact same thing his sister had and Rose laughed.  
"That's what he told me! Will, you need to get better compliments." She grinned as Apollo chuckled.  
"Nothing ever gets past you two." The male said as Will looked over. Apollo had taken the form of a thirty five year old today and looked as handsome as ever. His father looked at him and grinned.  
"I'm proud of you, Will. You did well." He said as he hugged his son and Will hugged him back. It meant the world to him to know that Apollo was proud of him.  
"Thanks, dad." He whispered back as Rose and Belle wrapped their arms around both of them. It was the perfect family moment.  
"Are you guys ready?" Kendall, Rose's half-sister on her mother's side, asked and the family pulled away, unaware of the photo she had gotten of them. Will looked at three of the most important people of his life and nodded with a smile.  
"I'm ready." He said as Rose grinned.  
"Fantastic! Okay! We'll see you out there! Don't be late!" His sister called out as she walked out with Kendall, leaving Will alone with his parents.  
"You'll make a fine husband, Will." Belle smiled as Apollo nodded.  
"Your mother is right. You will. Now come on, your fiancée is waiting for you." He grinned as the three walked out and both kissed his cheek before heading to their spots on cue with Will following them. He took a deep breath as he stood at the altar. In a few short minutes, Nico would walk down that isle and be his forever. Will couldn't help but wish Kronos would make time go faster.  
"Stop fidgeting" Malcolm hissed in his best friend's ear. Will looked back at him with a sheepish grin.  
"Can't help it. I'm excited." He said as Malcolm chuckled quietly before pointing to the end.  
"Look." He said as Will's eyes widened. There he was, wearing a matching gray suit that had skull cuff links on it. He looked perfect. His dark hair was nearly done, most likely Piper had done it, and his brown eyes shone with happiness. Not one look of nervousness in his smile. Will couldn't take his eyes off the love of his life even when the preacher began to speak. He only had eyes for Nico. Nico raised a brow at him before taking his hand and squeezing it. It was his way of saying 'I love you' with a simple gesture. Will smiled and squeezed it back. This was the happiest day of their lives and no one would ruin it for them.


	3. Infirmary

Will sighed as he cleaned Nico's wound.  
"What did you do?" He asked his boyfriend and Nico narrowed his eyes at the wall.  
"I was training with Clarisse." He said and Will sighed.  
"Seriously? Clarisse?"  
"Yes..." He mumbled, blushing as he remembered how she distracted him.  
"How did you lose?" He asked and Nico grumbled, crossing his arms but Will scolded him.  
"Don't do that."  
Nico grumbled, uncrossing his arms as his boyfriend picked up where he left off. "Now how exactly did she win?"  
"She distracted me" the son of Apollo raised a brow.  
"You're not easily distracted"  
"I know..." He blushed again as Will wrapped his wound. "When it's you, I am" he mumbled and Will blushed bright red as he threw the excess supplies away.  
"Oh."  
They looked at each other and blushed not noticing Rose, Clarisse, and Piper by the window.  
"I totally ship them" Rose said as Piper nodded.  
"Agreed. That was a nice move, Clarisse" she said as Clarisse smirked.  
"Of course it was. They just needed the excuse to see each other"  
Rose laughed. "Let's just hope they go to Nico's cabin tonight. I don't feel like using ear plugs or explaining to Cameron and the others what their older brother is doing"  
The three girls laughed at that not even noticing the couple making out in the infirmary and they also didn't notice the three Skeletons rising out of the ground.  
The couple pulled away at the screams and Nico chuckled.  
"They should know better than to spy on us" he said as Will laughed, kissing him again.  
"They're going to kill us" he said as Nico pulled him closer.  
"Does it seem like I care?"  
"Not really" Will smirked as he pushed him down on the cot. A little love making never hurt anyone.

*Twenty minutes ago*   
“Give up already, Di Angelo” Clarisse smirked as she pared his sword with her own. The son of Hades rolled his eyes at her.  
“You should know that I’m not going to, La Rue” he said with a sigh and Clarisse just smirked wider.  
“Even if I had pictures of Will in a sexy nurse outfit?” she asked and Nico froze, blushing red at the thought. Oh my gods.   
“Damn it!” he hissed as Clarisse slashed his bicep and disarmed him. Damn it, Will. Why did he have to be so distracting? Nico wondered as Clarisse helped him up.   
“Meet me at my cabin tonight if you want them.” She winked, walking away and Nico stared after her, secretly planning his revenge and how exactly he was going to get to the Ares cabin tonight. He wanted those pictures.


	4. Skype Calls

The shrill ring coming from his computer brought the blonde male out of his thoughts. He was confused for a moment before a goofy grin spread across his face. Nico was skyping him tonight. The musician quickly got up and hit answer, smiling brightly when he saw the dark haired man on the screen.  
“Hey, Nico” he waved and Nico smiled at him.  
“Hey, how was your day?” he asked and Will shrugged as he sat down on the bed.  
“Uneventful. I miss you.”   
Nico sighed and ran a hand through his hair, leaning back on the bed then placing the laptop on his stomach. “I know. I miss you too. How’s your mom?” he asked and Will smiled.  
“She’s doing well. She wishes you would have come though.”  
Nico chuckled. “Tell her I wish I could have too but I’ve been busy.” He said, looking around the boring but fancy hotel room.   
“Noted.” He said with a sigh. “When are you getting back? Or more so when can I meet you somewhere and I can stay with you?” he asked with a smirk. Nico smirked back at him.  
“In a few days. I’ll be in Nashville.” He winked and Will grinned.  
“I’ll see you in Nashville.”   
Nico raised a brow but he didn’t question it. After the dates were settled, they went on to talk about anything and everything, wishing they could be by each other.   
“It’s getting late” Will yawned and Nico nodded.   
“I know. I’ll text you in the morning, Will.” He said, looking at the time. They had been skyping for two hours. Will nodded, leaning towards the screen as Nico did the same. It was as close as a kiss as the two would get until next week.  
“I love you, death boy” Will grinned and Nico rolled his eyes halfheartedly.  
“I love you too, sunshine. Goodnight.” He waved as Will bid him goodnight and ended the call.  
Will sighed and laid back on his bed after shutting off his computer. “I can’t wait until next week” he mumbled, falling into a peaceful sleep with Nico on his mind.


	5. Why did you stay?

It was night time and more than half of the camp was asleep. It had been six months since the end of the Giant war and Nico was still around, which was surprising to a few people. But that didn't mean they weren't happy about it. Will Solace was happy about it. He often wondered why he stayed though. He knew that sometimes the Son of Hades wanted to run away. He knew that but he didn't know why. Will sighed as he walked to the woods, walking over to sit by Nico. This was where they always met at night. The blonde didn't say anything as he silently sat down beside him and Nico didn't look over. He knew Will was there.   
"Why did you stay?" He asked and Nico sighed.   
"What brought this on?" He asked and Will shrugged.   
"Just curious." He answered and Nico looked out at the darkness in the woods.   
"I stay because I know one day I won't hate myself so much and that's why I stick around." He could sense Will's shock but the blonde didn't comment on it. Nico took a deep breath.   
"And I stay because I know there are people who love and care for me." He snuck a glance at Will, who was beaming with pride, and Nico smiled slightly as he leaned over and kissed him.   
"I love you too, sunshine"   
Will couldn't help but smile as he kissed him again.   
"And I love you, death boy."


	6. Cry for me if you want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm really really sorry.

He was a doctor. He was one of the best doctors in the country. There was an air of confidence and worry surrounding the young blonde doctor as he rushed towards the ER. There was a patient in need of surgery. The man had been hit by a car after pushing a child out of the way, saving the child in the process but now his own life was on the line seeing as the car had been going fifty miles an hour. The man was Nico Di Angelo and he was Will Solace's fiancé. The blonde didn't let the sight affect him much as he quickly looked over him and began to bark out orders as they rushed down the hall.   
"Stay with me, Nico" he said as he looked at the man. Nico's eyes fluttered open and he waved him off to the best of his ability.   
"I-I'm g-going to die, W-Will" he barely choked out and Will shook his head as his heart broke.   
"No, no, you aren't. You'll be fine, Nico." He insisted but Nico shook his head as they slowed his gurney down and headed towards the operating room.   
"Doctor! We're losing him!" One of the nurses said as Will looked at him with tears in his eyes and Nico weakly smiled at him, struggling to catch his breath due to his chest wounds.   
"Cry for me if you want, but I think you know that it won't change a thing" he whispered as Will let a tear slip down his cheek. "I love you"   
Will held in his sob as he weakly called out orders but he knew it was no use. His lover was gone. The one patient that he couldn't save was gone and there was nothing he could do about it. He was one of the best doctors in the world but even they lost patients that changed their lives forever.


	7. Prince Charming

"The last time I was here, your sister tried to kill me" Nico said as they walked into Will's apartment.   
"I know. I know. Rose and Cameron aren't here this time." He told him as he let Nico go in first then he shut the door. "Cameron is just a little... Aggressive" he said as Nico snorted.  
"She came at me with her dagger. Claiming that 'I wasn't fit for her older brother' and 'I deserved to be in jail'"   
He said and Will smiled sheepishly. "She has a strong sense of justice. She likes to do that and she's done it to mostly everyone in camp." He said and Nico shrugged.   
"At least she won't try to kill me" he said as Will rolled his eyes.   
"Like I would let that happen" he smirked as he kissed him. "Besides, Cameron isn't the one you need to worry about. Worry about my four year old sister, Natasha. She's the one everyone should look out for" he said as Nico sighed.   
"Apollo children." He grumbled and Will laughed as they sat on the couch and cuddled. What a wonderful way to spend the day without any interruptions.   
"Wait... What do you mean I should watch the four year old?" He asked and Will smirked.   
"Trust me. Just watch out. She's half Russian and has fantastic aim. She'll kill you with her cuteness."

 

Three hours later and the couple's peace was disturbed by Will's front door opening and a little strawberry blonde running in.   
"Brother!" Natasha exclaimed as she bounded over to the blonde then jumped on him. Will grunted as she did and Nico looked over at her watching as she grinned brightly at Will.   
"Hi, brother!"   
"Hi, Tasha" Will smiled as Nico studied her she was one of the Apollo children that he hadn't met yet and by gods she was completely adorable.   
"She insisted on coming to see you, Will" Rose grinned sheepishly as she shut the door and walked over to sit down on the love seat. Will nodded to her as he smiled at Natasha.   
"I'm glad she did. I've missed my youngest sister" he said as Natasha grinned. Rose smiled at the two then looked at Nico.   
"Hey, Nico" Nico looked over and nodded to her with a small smile.  
"Hey, Rose"  
Natasha's head whipped around at the sound of her sister's name and looked over at the dark haired man beside her brothers she tilted her head to the side. She hadn't seen him before. "Who are you?" She asked as her blue eyes met his dark ones and he tried not to melt.   
"Nico Di Angelo" he said, holding out his hand to the young girl and she stared at it before shaking it with a grin. Her sisters had taught her that was what you were supposed to do when you met people.   
"I'm Natasha Braginski!" She said as her Russian accent came out strong. He smiled again. "It's an honor to meet you, Miss Natasha"  
She giggled before realizing that this had to be the man that her sister had said was Will's Prince Charming. The four year old narrowed her eyes as she looked him over. Dark hair, dark eyes, pale skin, he was pretty cute. She nodded to herself. He could pass for a prince only if he got a crown though.   
"Are you my brother's Prince Charming?" She asked and both Will and Nico shared a look as Will blushed. Prince Charming? Nico smirked and nodded.   
"Yes, Natasha. I am." He said, winking at Will as Rose held in her laughs as Will glared at her. Natasha smiled brightly at Nico.   
"I approve of you dating him" she stayed as Nico smiled and kissed her hand.   
"Thank you." He said as she nodded then launched into a story of how she thought the two of them met. Nico and Will shared a smile. He knew how much it went to Will that his siblings approved of their relationship and if the Apollo's cabin sweetheart did then he was doing something right but his boyfriend had been right. Natasha had killed him with cuteness and he wouldn't change a thing about it.


	8. Pickup Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some pickup lines. I own Rose and that's it

ConnorXRose  
"Hey, Rose! How on a scale of America to the Soviet Union, how free are you tonight?" Connor asked as he smirked at her. The brunette raised a slender brow at him then smirked.   
"China." She replied before looking back at her arrows then continuing   
Sharpening them. He sighed and walked away. Well that failed. 

Solangelo  
"Hey, baby, are you the sun? Cause you can be the light of my world" Nico smirked shyly at Will. The blonde doctor just stared at him before looking at the charts.   
"Why don't you just come into my office and take off my pants?" He asked as Nico blushed. Well, that certainly got him laid. 

Percabeth  
"If snowflakes were kisses, I'd send you a blizzard" Percy smiled at the blonde, who laughed.   
"It's the middle of summer, Percy."  
He pouted. "I know that. I'm trying to be romantic here, Wise Girl" he said and she rolled her eyes and kissed him.   
"Thank you but try something to do with architecture next time" she patted his cheek before walking away and he sighed. Architecture? Great. 

ClarisseXChris  
"Hey, Chris! Is that a sword in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" The daughter of Ares smirked at her boyfriend. Chris blushed but smirked back at her.   
"Could be either one. You wanna come find out?" He called back, causing her to blush and the pavilion to roar in laughter.   
"Come on, Thief, I'd like to find out." She growled playfully as she dragged him away, causing some of the campers to "Ohh" and make kissing noises but their friends grinned. At least they were happy.


	9. You're a Villain and I'm a hero. I shouldn't love you but I do

Will narrowed his blue eyes as he stared out as the peaceful city. In all of his years of being a vigilante, Will knew something was wrong. It was too quiet.   
"Scowls don't suit you" Will tensed up at the voice and turned around, narrowing his eyes at the dark haired Italian man.   
"What are you doing here?" He asked and the so called Underlord raised a brow at the blonde archer.   
"What? I couldn't stop by to see my lover?" He asked, walking over to the slightly taller man. Will sighed as all hostile and tension left the air around them and he ran a hand through his hair.   
"You know if Rose was here-"  
"She wouldn't hesitate to attack me. I know, Will." He said as he kissed him and Will kissed him back even though the archer still felt guilty for lying to his sister.   
"What's wrong?" Nico asked as they broke apart and Will sighed, looking at his lover.   
"You're a villain and I'm a hero." He said as their eyes met and he stepped closer to him. "I shouldn't love you but I do and I can't stop these feelings, Nico. We're different. You're darkness and I'm light." He whispered as he caressed his lover's cheek and the man smirked as he looked from his blue eyes to his lips then back up again.   
"And that's why forbidden love is best, il mio Amore" he whispered as he kissed him again and both of them knew that they would always have the nights and never the days but that was okay with them. They loved each other and that was all that mattered.


	10. It really was a bad idea...

"This is a really bad idea" Will mumbled to Connor and the man shook his head.   
"No, it's just your sense of truthfulness" he retorted as they shut the window to the Hades cabin. Will sighed as he looked around and suddenly he felt creepy.   
"What are we looking for exactly?" He asked Connor and Connor smirked.   
"Pictures of-" he was cut off by an angry voice.   
"What do you two think you are doing?" Nico asked, causing both of them to freeze in their tracks and Will blushed.   
"Umm... Hey, Nico." He chuckled nervously.   
The son of Hades glared. "Stoll. Run." He growled and Connor did but Will stayed and Nico walked up to him, pushing him up against the wall.   
"Sneaking into other people's cabins is against your morals, Solace" he smirked as Will gulped. "And the rules. You need to be punished" Nico said darkly and Will's eyes went wide. Let's just say, that Will was going to sneak into Nico's cabin more often and he would have to thank Connor for the fantastic idea.


End file.
